The Spider
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Anniversary Oneshot five of seven. "Since when are you afraid of spiders?" "Since I got chased by a giant Tiger Widow!" Jay screamed, "since when are you afraid of spiders?" Who would've thought one harmless spider could cause to much chaos?


**Hey everyone! It's time for the next Oneshot. I should probably explain up front that I am the biggest wimp when it comes to spiders. I have this theory that Jay and Nya would both also be afraid of spiders due to some of the events in Skybound. Also, I guess the theme of this one is similar to a matter of heart in that it's about my dreams of what it would be like to get married and I guess what I want to see in a guy. (Among other things WAY more important things, I want to find a guy who will kill spiders that get into our home since there is no way I'm doing that myself!) Anyway, that was an awfully long explanation. Sorry about that! Enjoy the story!**

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Nya asked. A little breeze brushed past her and Jay as they stood outside the temple taking in the view rarely seen aside from from buildings floating in the sky.

"Sure is," Jay replied. He wrapped his arm around Nya's shoulder fully prepared to take in this moment. It was rare the two of them got much time alone sometimes. Wu's disappearance and Lloyd's struggle to lead made it harder. They all had to carry more responsibility now.

Nya wrapped her arm around Jay's waist and moved closer, "it feels nice to get a breath of fresh air."

Jay nodded, "I agree. I don't think I ever went outside yesterday aside from training. Everything's been so... ah!" Jay screeched. He jumped back and his behind Nya.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked, confused. She looked down, and as simple "oh," escaped her lips.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Jay flipped out.

"No you kill it!" Nya protested. She dug her nails into Jay's arm as she clung for dear life.

Jay whimpered, "why can't you kill it?"

Nya somehow managed to work her way behind Jay, who had been trying to cower behind her, "because I'm scared of spiders. Why can't you kill it?"

"I'm scared of spiders too!" Jay screamed. The two of them backed up a step as the spider crawled towards them.

"Since when are you afraid of spiders?" Nya protested. She dug her her nails deeper into Jay's arm.

"Since I got chased by a giant Tiger Widow!" Jay screamed, "Since when are _you_ scared of spiders?"

"Since one's venom killed me!" Nya trembled.

The two of them backed up another step.

"I have an idea! Why don't we make a run for it?" Jay suggested. They took another step back. Their backs hit the side of the temple. Jay groaned, "Scratch that. We're gonna die!"

Nya gave Jay a hug, "I love you Jay..."

"I love you too Nya."

"...But you need to be the gentleman here and kill the spider!" Nya finished.

"Say what now?" Jay gaped.

Nya pushed Jay forward, "you heard me. Kill the spider!"

Jay squeamishly moved towards the spider. Quickly, he lifted his foot up and slammed his eyes shut as he squashed the spider underneath his shoe. He dared to open an eye, "did I get it?"

"You got it!" Nya cheered.

Jay pulled Nya into a hug, "thank goodness! I really thought we were done for!"

Nya hugged Jay back, "me too. Thanks Jay. I guess you're my hero twice over. I owe you one."

Jay smirked, "well then you can kill the spider next time."

Nya shook her head, "I don't think so. How about I give you this?" With that she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Jay's cheek.

"That works too," Jay admitted and kissed her back.

The two of them pulled apart and realised the four remaining ninja were standing there watching them... laughing at them!

"Really guys?" Kai snorted, "it was a daddy long leg! They're harmless!"

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed! That's definitely the weirdest Jaya fanfic I've written, but it was fun to imagine the two of them flipping out over a spider and arguing over who should kill it.**

 **So my question for all of you is are you afraid of spiders? If you are, what do you usually do when you see one? I usually flip out and climb onto a chair or something until my dad or one of my brothers kills it for me. My brother Joey is a lot like Kai in this story. He can't see why I'm flipping out over a spider.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support these last two years. I couldn't have done it without ya! Have a great day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
